


Ocean Eyes, Busted Lips

by trueluvin



Series: famous!jade normal!perrie [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, No Smut, but I do, famous!Jade, idek why i include liam, jerrie, normal!perrie, perrie is beaten, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: in which Perrie walks to Jade's in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this so so bad but I hope you like it.

 The cold night air sends chills down Perrie's back, not having any sort of coat to keep her warm. 

Her shirt is torn down the middle, her crossed arms barely covering any of it. The left side of her face is covered in bruises, cuts litter her arms and legs.

She sniffs as she walks down the familiar sidewalk, debating if she should be here or not.

Dry tear tracks on her cheeks, happy she's not crying anymore...at least for now.

Jade's house ( _mansion_ ) is just a little bit ahead of Petrie's slow steps. It's taken her a good hour to get to Jade's, hopefully she's home.

Perrie honestly feels like passing out due to how she is right now, but she  _has_ to keep going. 

She can't risk her abusive boyfriend to find her right now or at all. She's had enough. Jade's house is the only house she feels safe in, especially after going there to see the brown haired girl for the past three months. 

Perrie shakily knocks on the glass window of the security guard's post station, waking the guy up. 

"How may I-Perrie? It's good to see you! I haven't seen you in a few weeks." Perrie pulls off the best smile she can muster while trying to keep half of her face covered with her hair.

"Jade's still home, I'll let you in." 

"Thank you," Perrie gives him a true smile, wincing due to a busted lip, and slips past the opening gate. 

Perrie couldn't be more thankful that Jade is still home and the walk to the front door isn't that far.

So maybe it's a little far, but she knows she can barely handle it. Maybe she should call Jade to help her inside? 

Perrie decides that's useless since she's half way to the front door anyways. She wishes she had her boyfriend's car, like she did the night she first met Jade. 

Though she got a beating for coming home the next night. He claimed he wasn't able to make it to work and that he knew she was cheating on him (obviously she's not). 

Perrie wraps her arms around herself, not caring about the ripped shirt as her ribs start to ache.

The blue eyed girl knocks as loud as she can, pursing her lips from the pain she's feeling right now. 

She wishes the doorbell was working but Liam broke it when tripping with groceries in his arms and hands.

"One second!" Jade yells as loud as she can, running quickly down the stairs. Somehow she manages not to fall down them. 

Jade swings the front door open, her smile soon turning into a frown,"How can I - Perrie!" The brown eyed girl grabs Perrie's hand as gently as possible, her brown eyes welling with tears.

It looks even worse when the beat up blonde is pulled into the bright lights of Jade's home. The door slams shut, making the fragile girl jump.

"Wha-how?" Jade slips off her oversized sheer black cardigan that looks like a button up t-shirt, leaving her in nothing but her lace top (that you can clearly see her nipples through if you stare) and her silky black pajama shorts. 

Jade doesn't want the cardigan to get in the way of helping Perrie, so she just leaves it on the floor as she gently wraps and arm around Perrie, shouting for Liam.

Perrie feels embarrassed coming over to Jade's (mainly because she's worrying the celebrity girl), but she doesn't now seeing what Jade is wearing. 

It's no secret that Perrie is bisexual, everyone knows, including her abusive boyfriend.

Jade slowly leads Perrie to the nearest bathroom, making sure Perrie isn't hurting too bad. 

Obviously she is but it makes sense to Jade at the moment. "Do you think you can take your shirt off-sorry! I'm sorry!" 

Jade feels like crying as she helps Perrie sit on the lid of the toilet. The bruised girl is hissing in pain but manages to tell Jade she's not hurting her.

"I-I'm going to take your shirt off okay? A-And then I'll tell Liam to get you some clothes while I'll go find the first aid kit. Maybe find something for you to eat and some painkillers." 

Perrie can't help but to smile the rambling girl in front of her, no matter how much pain she's in or how sad she is, Jade never fails to make her smile...even if she's not trying. 

The famous girl scurries off after helping Perrie take the torn shirt off. "Liam! Liam, get up!"

Jade runs up the stairs, ready to wake her guy best friend awake to help her. "What's wrong?" 

Liam appears in the hallway, looking worried. "Perrie's been hurt and I need your help. Can you get her a change of clothes and some painkillers, please?" 

Liam nods before Jade runs into her room, straight into her ensuite to grab the first aid kit she remembers putting in there.

She makes a mental note to put a kit in each bathroom and one in the kitchen. Liam quickly grabs a t-shirt he sees Jade wear on her lazy days as well as some sweatpants. 

He grabs whatever else he was told to grab before following Jade out of her room to where Perrie is sitting.

This isn't the first time Jade has seen Perrie with a bruise or a few cuts. She's tried questioning Perrie but the younger girl always seems to make up some weak excuse.

But even in a situation like this, Jade can't help but to think about Perrie's beautiful ocean blue eyes and Perrie's soft lips, but then she remembers how busted they are.

That just makes her angry but at the same time, she wants to cry. She wants to cry because she wasn't there to protect Perrie. 

"Thank you _so_ much Li, I'll talk to you later okay?" Liam nods, stealling a glance at the bathroom, seeing Perrie's hair but that's it.

Jade doesn't say anything as she grabs a washcloth and wets it with hot water. She wants to see where she needs to mainly clean first.

"Do you mind if I help you take a bath? I should have something that is easy on cuts and bruises but is relaxing."

* * *

 

Liam stands quietly in the kitchen, his mind racing at the thought of how much pain Perrie is in. 

Though Liam hasn't really talked much to Perrie, he still cares deeply for her. Especially since his best friend has a crush on the girl.

Jade talks to Liam all the time about how  _amazing_ and  _gorgeous_ Perrie is. He can't help but to think at how perfect the two Geordie girls would be together.

He watches silently as Jade carries two mugs out of kitchen and probably to her room where Perrie is waiting patiently.

_"Try to get some rest Li. I know you're worrying and I am too but I promise to talk to you about it tomorrow."_ Liam sighs, remembering Jade's words.

Jade does her best to not waste the tea as she makes her way up the stairs. She slipped on a t-shirt so it won't be awkward to be walking around Liam practically naked.

"This is a lemon herbal recipe my mum always made me when I was younger. It should help you feel better." The older girl hands the wram mug to the blonde.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you like this." Perrie frowns, grasping the mug in her cut up hands as Jade climbs into the bed as well.

The only light in the room is just the telly and the moon coming through the large windows. "Perrie,  _don't_ be sorry!"

"You never have to be sorry for something like this. It's not your fault." The brown haired girl, gives a comforting smile to Perrie before sighing.

"Do you think you could tell me who did this to you? It doesn't have to be their na-"

"My boyfriend." The younger girl releases and it feels like a weight is lifted off her shoulders.

Jade's stomach drops and it feels like her heart is breaking into two. "He got upset because I tried ending things with him," 

Somehow, Perrie manages to not tear up and keeps a straight face, but her gaze is kept on the mug in her hands. 

She takes a long sip from the mug in her hands, wanting to forget about this and talk more about it a different day.

"I'm so sor-"

"It's not your fault, seriously. Can we uh watch a movie or something? I don't want to think about it right now." 

Jade nods her head in understandment, grabbing the telly remote and hands it to the girl beside her to find something for the two of them to watch.

"Thank you,"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! x


End file.
